2013.04.30 - An Action Center Here?
The Westchester Mutant Action Center is new, and small. Hardly the size of the 'main' facility on Staten Island. Yet, nestled in the turning hills and lush foliage, it has a pleasantly community feel that's far and away from the institutionalized community centers that so many cities boast. It's a sort of 'open house' day at the Center. Not that the Center is ever closed to the public at large, but there's a welcome sign up, and eager young mutants leading tours of the new facility. Families, some with young or teen mutants and all bearing uncertain expressions, are coming and going at regular interval. Coffee and snacks are set up, and all over the common yard, groups of volunteers are discussing the merit and value of the Center as a place for wayward young mutants to come and find a home. Among these groups stands a broad shouldered man with silver hair hanging to his shoulders. His impeccable double-breasted suit alone would make him stand out in the crowd, but there's a mien of aristocracy and even authority that sets him apart from everyone else. A large crowd is hanging on to his every word, children and parents alike, as he extols the virtue of a safe haven for uncertain mutants. A mutant action center in Westchester? That was practically in Jocelyn's backyard. So, of course she'd heard of it opening up, and while the woman hadn't really been planning on signing up or anything, she was certainly curious. She already had a school she went to that taught her plenty about being a mutant, not that she advertised that information. With classes over for the day, the young woman had made her way back out of the school and down into Westchester proper, where there seemed to be a reasonably large group of people here, given the size of Westchester. She was dressed casually, in a blue t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. Even so, the teenager still has a way of standing out. There's just no hiding her size, really, so the woman doesn't actually bother trying anymore. Overhearing some man speak that she vaguely recognized from the other place she'd visited briefly, Jocelyn makes her way over towards the back of that crowd. She finds herself a nice spot to stand quietly and listen in from, now curious what he had to say. She'd not gone to many mutant rallies or events or whatever, mostly as she was still relatively new to this whole thing herself. So, curiosity had gotten the better of her. Besides, if she hadn't already guessed this guy was in charge from the previous place, she figured he had to either be in charge or be the main PR guy by now, given his presence here. "Now- I'm not saying flaunting your gifts is the right answer," Erik says with cautious tones. "Some of you have abilities that can be frightening even to one another." A few parents look worried, and a few teens look vaguely smug about that. He holds his hands up to stop the quiet sussurance of murmurs. "But you should not be afraid to /use/ your powers, either," he adds. "You are who you are. In and out. You should not be afraid to use your gifts any less than your hands or feet- or tail," he says with a beatific smile, and for the benefit of a bright-eyed boy squatting at his feet with a vaguely simian appearance. The crowd laughs at that. "Here at the Center, we have many people who've grown up with unusual gifts. I myself am only weakly talented- I'm hardly one for giving instruction." A few of the younger audience members disagree with him. "But we have many, many gifted and talented leaders in our community who can help you both understand, control, and develop your gift, no matter how small or great." Well, Jocelyn could sort of get the whole growing up with an unusual gift. She'd only had her abilities a few months, but she'd had other talents for a long time. But, still, she could at least understand what the guy was saying. The woman adopts a casual stance as she listens in to Erik speaking, though she does take note of some of the teens who are giving smug looks. Her sight gives her some insight to a few people with more active powers that use a bit of energy, but Jocelyn wasn't really seeing a whole lot from those who didn't have control of their powers. She didn't see anyone who looked like they were on the verge of exploding with energy, at least. That was good. She continues listening about the bit regarding the members at the Center who have grown up with the gift. Huh. Interesting. The woman doesn't, however, interupt, for obvious reasons. It was rude to interupt anyone giving a speech, unless there was a true emergency! "That said," Erik says with a broad smile, "I want to welcome you all to our Open House. Please, feel free to mingle and talk with anyone wearing one of our Center t-shirts. I assure you, each of them is more than happy to help you with any questions you might have." He takes a small step back, and the crowd breaks into applause. The elderly gentleman inclines his head in a very small bow, then starts striding off to the coffee table, leaving behind a small group of teens trying to look surly and world-weary, and a gaggle of parents of younger mutants who promptly head towards the Center to see the place more closely. Heading over towards the coffee table herself to get a snack, Jocelyn reaches down to get a couple crackers and a slice of cheese. Nothing fancy, but Jocelyn didn't have fancy tastes either. She takes note of the more world-weary looking teenagers and shakes her head in mild amusement. Really, was she classified a teenager still? With kids like that? So unfair. Regardless, an easy nod is given to Erik when she spots him at the coffee table. "Afternoon," the woman says politely to Erik as she places the slide of cheese between the crackers. "That was a good speech," she adds to the man. Really, it seemed the polite thing to say, and it was a good speech, from what Jocelyn had heard of it. She hadn't actually planned on running into the guy giving the speech, but Jocelyn was certainly not a shy person, so there wasn't any reason in her mind not to strike up a casual conversation. "Hardly a speech," Erik remarks ruefully, stirring up a cup of coffee with some cream and sugar. grimaces a bit at the taste. His voice is a melifluous baritone, even in casual conversation, and the European accent, difficult to pin down exactly, gives him an extremely cultured air. "I am not much of a speaker, nor a statesman. I simply hope that I can make a difference in someone's life, and if a few small words help, well." He lifts shoulders in a shrug, then turns to face Jocelyn, looking her up and down with frank curiousity. There's an air about him that would be unsettling if not for the patrician, grandfatherly look on his open face- his clear blue eyes clearly miss little, and many would describe them as seeing more than they might wish. "I am sorry- I don't know many of the Center's members here. I am Erik Lehnsherr, Executive Director of the Mutant Action Center and head of the outreach programs. A pleasure to make your acquaintance," he adds, with a slight bow towards the woman. "Ahh, well, I'm not a member, so you wouldn't recognize me as one if you'd been here consistently," Jocelyn responds to the older man. "I'd say you're being too modest, however, about your speaking abilities, Mr. Lehnsherr. It is good to meet you. I'm Jocelyn, and I'm afraid the only title I could lay claim to is student. Good to meet you," the young woman offers to him. She takes a bite of her cheese and crackers. She's got the look of someone who is still quite young, but a close look might reveal she's led a busy life. Rough hands or very slightly strained eyes might hint at someone who has seen more than her age suggests. "I was at one of the fundraisers at your center in Staten Island awhile back, if I remember correctly. The various baked goods and such. I have to admit I was a little surprised to find one out here in Westchester," she comments. "It's a relatively quiet area, all things considered, and pretty isolated from the city". Which made it a nice break from the constant flow of the city's energy. Jocelyn liked it well enough, but it could be overwhelming. "Ah, forgive me for not recognizing you," Erik apologizes. He nods appraisingly at Jocelyn's words, looking around the area as if surveying it for the first time. "Yes, it is a bit more isolated, but I think the Center is needed here as much as in the deep city. Maybe more so. In the city, young ones tend to congregate for mutual protection, at least. Here..." he trails off, gesturing. "Where else could they go? They need help." He looks Jocelyn over again, eyes narrowing in thought. "You yourself look as if you've some experience in handling yourself," Erik points out. "Forgive my forwardness. It... leaves a mark I'm well familiar with," he says, spreading his hands in explanation. "Oh, don't worry about it. I wasn't there for long, and we didn't have a chance to speak. Besides, you were rather busy as I recall," Jocelyn responds to Erik. While yeah, she was noticable, she figured that most people wouldn't place exactly where she was all the time. She was used to it though. "Westchester is a pretty accepting community, at least compared to other places, so it does make sense to set up here, now that I think about it," Jocelyn adds. There were certainly far worse places one could be set up in. "Do not worry about it," Jocelyn adds when he apologizes for being forward. "I grew up in the system in Detroit, so I've seen my fair share of things". This wasn't some state secret or anything. Anyone could find that out about her with her name and some time to kill on the internet. "The way I see it, you can either find some way through it, or let it eat you. Knew a lot of kids who it ate, and a few who made it out. I was one of the lucky ones," Jocelyn admits. "As are so many of us," Erik agrees, so softly that it is almost a murmur. He shakes off old memories, and then smiles down at Jocelyn warmly. "I'm glad to see you escaped the system. I don't suppose... I know it's an imposition," he says delicately, "but we can always use good examples of young ones who 'made it work', so to speak. If you're ever of a mind to mentor someone..." He gestures at the crowd of milling young teens, many of whom look confused and even scared of the crowds, despite their warm welcome. "Perhaps one day I'll be in a position to mentor, but right now I'm still figuring myself out quite a bit". Jocelyn hasn't stated she's a mutant, though it might be implied by her presence here. She was certainly sympathetic to the situation they tended to find themselves in, however. That much was obvious. "You learn a lot by teaching, I know, but I don't think I'm in a place where I could give it the attention that is needed". She does regret that, however. Another bite of the cracker is taken as the woman finishes it off. "I was lucky enough to meet someone who gave me somewhere other than the street to go. This place will go a long ways towards that. Just having a place that isn't somewhere out there does a lot," Jocelyn adds. Though they didn't have much in the way of mutant action centers in Detroit. Or at least in her neighborhood. "Well. If you change your mind." Erik smiles and spreads his hands again. "You seem to be doing well for yourself. I hope you're settled in, wherever you are. It pleases me greatly to see talented youths succeeding in life." He sighs almost happily. "We've a few dozen members of our little circle here who've gone on to finish high school- some even started college. I have high hopes, but there are so /many/ who need help." He harrumphs. "Money is where it always comes from. More funding, more donations, more necessity." "Still working on the graduating portion. Hoping to get the GED and possibly slip into college that way," Jocelyn offers. She was the right age for early college or late high school, at least. "Good to hear. Funds are always a problem, especially with how badly things have gone all over". What with the economy tanking and all. She was just lucky to have someone looking out for her. It didn't leave her with a lot of free cash, however. "This is far more than I could imagine doing. But, geez, what's the quote? '"I am only one, but still I am one. I cannot do everything, but still I can do something; and because I cannot do everything, I will not refuse to do something that I can do'". "Well said," Erik applauds Jocelyn. He smiles approvingly at the girl, then glances at the expensive watch on his wrist. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to excuse me. I have some work I have to attend to, and I'm afraid duty makes no time for pleasantries." He bows minutely to the girl. "A pleasure, again. Hopefully we see more of you around the Center. Good luck with your schooling," he offers the girl. He turns then to take his leave. Category:Log